Summer Lovin'
by Stuporska
Summary: A Sasuke/Naruto fanfic. Sasuke goes on a trip with Neji and meets up with an old friend. Rated M for future chapters/safety. Possible lemon/smut.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty well this is my first fanfic. I know its not spectacular especially since it isn't really a fanfic so much as me putting Naruto names into real events and a bit of fantasy. So please don't flame. Its gonna be a yaoi (dudexdude more specifically SasuNaru. 33). I'm still deciding if I'm going to put a lemon I'm not quite sure. So I'm gonna rate it M for safety. I'd really appreciate reviews so show me some love. :D OHHhh and I never learned the rules for when to end paragraphs or anything like that so if anybody wanted to teach me or something I'd totally love you forever. x

Disclamer: I totally don't own Naruto. (But I'm poor so it would totally rock if I did.)

Chapter One: Memories

"Sooo your picking me up when," Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. "Noon so get your stuff packed now! My ride isn't going to wait for you." "N-noon? But its already eleven forty five!! Alright well call back when your in the neighborhood." "Alrig--" Sasuke hurriedly hung up the phone and ran to his room. It was a bit messy due to all the missions lately, he hadn't much time to clean up after himself. He rushed around the room dodging filth and throwing fairly winkled clothing into a small traveling bag. When he finally had enough to last him a few days he picked up the other essentials and stuffed them into the already overstuffed bag. Now came the tricky part: zipping the bag. He wrestled with the ridiculously undersized bag until the zipper finally broke. "Dangg...Well that sucked. Ummmmm..." His eyes wandered the room for a few seconds, darting around erratically until settling on a budgie cord. "AhHa!" He exclaimed happily out loud but more to himself than the empty room. He grabbed up the cord and wrapped it around the bag several times until he was assured that his belongings wouldn't fall into the vehicle he already knew to be well not the most tidy.

"So how long does it typically take to get there?". "About an hour so sit tight".Neji told him from the passanger seat. "Would it have killed you to let the guest get shotgun?" Sasuke glared through the back of the head rest. "As a matter of fact I think it might have." Neji said cheerfully. "Whatever jerk, " Sasuke said just a little ticked as he stared blankly out the window trying to avoid spilling the mountains of crap next to him. And as he started to think of the people he'd meet a year earlier he began to drift into a precarious sleep.

"WE'RE HERE!! Wake up!!" Neji yelled. "Whhat?" Sasuke looked around bewildered for a moment then realizing that he'd allowed Neji to kidnap him to his second home for a little while. Neji ran around the car and opened the door that had been the most convenient pillow for Sasuke during the ride there. Sasuke immediately fell out of the car and on to the pavement. "Ouuch.."

"Alright Sasuke everybody assembled so we can re-introduce them from last year." Neji walked up to a large kid. Really large. Almost a swam monster. "I'm Choji howsit going?" Neji then walked up to a pink haired girl and said "This is Sakura" "Omigosh hi Sasuke! Remember me from last year?! We were talking for a while." She looked pleadingly at Sasuke for him to remember her. "Um sure. Hi Sakura." Neji broke up the awkward tension when he walked over to the next person in the immediate area. "Annnd this is Naruto the ultimate spaz,". "!!" Sasuke stared for a few seconds mesmerized, remembering why he had decided to come back again.

Okay okay I know. I didn't really go anywhere with that. I'm very sorry. But in the next chapter I'll defiantly do some SasuNaru developments. I hope it wasn't a total waste of your time. I enjoyed writing it even if it was long winded and didn't go anywhere. But please show some love and give me some reviews. :


	2. Chapter 2 Unrest

Chapter Two: Unrest

The whole group had been walking around for hours talking, wrestling, and making random trips out to the lake to swim. All Sasuke wanted to do was find a way to break away from this group and bring Naruto with him. But then again how would Naruto feel about Sasuke? He was pretty sure he'd never been with another guy. In fact he was positive he was straight. So what was he thinking? His mind kept running through all these thoughts trying desperately to make a cohesive plan of attack to lure Naruto away with him.

He'd decided. All he could think about was being alone with Naruto. So he'd manage that if it killed him. What he'd do with that time?? Well probably struggle to keep awkward conversation alive. But to Sasuke that was okay. All he wanted was a chance to listen to what he might have to say with out all the others interrupting him. He acted pretty ignorant with the group but Sasuke was sure that once he had a little alone time he'd be able to crack the whole "I'm-an-unintellectual-jerk" facade wide open.

It was twilight now. Everybody was half or more naked getting out of the lake for the umpteenth time that day. It was a bit chilly and a couple people were shivering but no one complained. It was odd to Sasuke. This group was different from any other crowd he'd ever been in. They all had known each other forever. Not only that but they were all like a huge family. It was almost as if they were no longer family with their biological families, nope. They had all shed them to form a new and better group. Each contributing something different to the groups dynamics. They had everything from mindless self indulgence to hyperactive adorable spaz. They were such a tight group that Sasuke was also displaced at how accepting they were of him. They were a family yet incomplete he scened.

Well by the end he hoped to finish them off anyway. He just wanted to get Naruto and scram. And that he was sure would cause their "family" to collapse. But hey why should he care? Heck he couldn't care less if he tried. They were troublesome They were unruly. They were unwatched. They were a mess. And maybe if he broke them up they'd straighten out. Parents may have a way of doing that Sasuke hoped.

"So where we headed now?" Sakura asked. "Well I was thinking we could head over to my place and hang out." Suggested Neji in a bored tone. "I actually need the bathroom. Who's house is the closest?" Sasuke asked, trying as hard as he could to sound slightly embarrassed. But already knowing the answer Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little bit, hoping to high heaven that his plan worked. "My house is right around the corner." Naruto smiled at Sasuke and gestured for him to follow. "Alright well we're gonna go ahead to my house without you so you guys catch up when your finished okay?" Neji told them in a bit of a harsher tone. "Alrighty."

Naruto started to lead away from the pack and through some alleys. He stopped at a red door in the middle of a huge brick wall and pulled out a keyring. "Hmmmm" He serched for several seconds until he found the key with a 'H' written on it with presumably a black sharpie. He opened the door and walked through a hall until he came to the door he was looking for. "This one, but hurry up I don't want to have to chase the others." Sasuke looked at Naruto for a minute and then said, "Well actually Naruto I wanted to talk to you for a second." "Yeah?" "Well you see I'm a bit afraid of Neji's 'sleeping tendencies'. Like you know he yells and walks around and its a bit unsettling. So I was curious if I could stay here until I have to leave?" "Oh yeah he is a bit out there with all that weird junk he does. Ummm sure. You could either sleep on the couch or my bedroom floor. But the floor is actually more comfortable. I'd offer to let you sleep in my bed since its so big, but that would be a bit odd since you don't really know me huh?" "Noooo! Not at all. In fact if you wouldn't mind I'd much prefer that to the floor." "Well alright then. I don't really wanna deal with Choji or the rest of the group tonight so I'm not going back but your welcome to. Just be here before I lock the door at one thirty okay?" "Well I'm a bit tired from the trip actually so I'm just gonna change and go to bed okay?" "Heh. Thats fine. Whatever. But isn't your bag at Neji's?" "Oh yeahh. Dang. I really don't want to have to go all the way back. Okay I'll be back in a bit." "Here you can use my clothes till tomorrow." Naruto handed Sasuke an oversized shirt and a pair of plaid boxers. "Don't worry they're clean."

Ohmigosh. That totally fried my brainsss. I've been writing that since like midnight and its now like two thirty. Well hopefully I'll get some reviews or at least some constructive criticism. I decided to make this chapter decidedly larger due to the mini intro that was chapter one. I hope some people like this. I tried my hand a some heavier diolouge. To tell the truth this is the first story I've ever written period. So I thought it was okay for my first time. :D Reviews Love. So love me today!! Oh and in case anybody was wondering there is totally gonna be some awkwardness going on at night. (Muhahahahaha...)


End file.
